Turkeyball
Republic of Turkeyball |nativename = : Türkiyetopu |founded = October 29, 1923 |onlypredecessor = Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |predicon = Turkishh |image = TpTdChBZwA-8.png |caption = With some recognition, you can help this kebab get into EUball Türkiye Strong! |government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic |personality = Angry, Aggressive, Creationist, Nationalist, Bipolar (His referendum showed it), Pork Remover, Proud, Anti-Social |language = Turkish |type = Turkic |capital = Ankaraball |affiliation = NATOball Turkic Councilball UNball |religion = Islam Atheism Eastern Orthodoxy |friends = Azerbaijanball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Iranball Pakistanball Northern Cyprusball Bosniaball Somaliaball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Afghanistanball Tajikistanball Kosovoball Macedoniaball Indiaball Bangladeshball South Koreaball Japanball Mongoliaball Iraqball Qatarball UKball(sometimes) Germanyball Rohingyaball Canadaball Hungaryball Finlandball Estoniaball Algeriaball Moroccoball Philippinesball Ukraineball Polandball Syriaball Libyaball Sudanball Belarusball Cubaball Mexicoball Venezuelaball Irelandball Turks and Caicosball Albaniaball Georgiaball Formerly: Soviet Unionball Yugoslaviaball |enemies = Greeceball Bulgariaball Serbiaball Armeniaball Romaniaball(sometimes) Turkish Kurdistanball Franceball (sometimes) Italyball (from 2018) Austriaball March 8 Alliance Kurdistanball EUball (formerly, just now rarely) Cyprusball USAball DUMBASS SHIT Myanmarball Saudi Arabiaball (from 2017) Rojavaball Syriaball (until 2018) Formerly: Republic of Araratball Kingdom of Greece (1967–73) Nazi Germanyball Serbia and Montenegroball Soviet Unionball|likes = Atatürk, kebab, Facebook, Turkish Flag,Turkic Countries, His stronk past, Mehmed II, Döner Kebab, Baklava and Turkish Foods, Anadolu rock (his type of modern teenage music), Shantae, WATER!, Salt Bae, Turkish coffee. |hates = Everything Arabic, thanksgiving, gyro (Döner is the true one), Imperialism, being called Turkroach or cockroach, remove kebab jokes, when someone says he committed genocide, Evil Syriaball, too many refugees, earthquakes, turkophobia, PKK, PYD, DHKP-C, Being called Arab, when someone ask him for translates arabic scripts, free press, when someone says he support ISIS and buys their oil, when someone writes sensitive things on Turkeyball's page, sharia law, Final schools, avrupa koleji, IDIOT EŞEK FU*KERS, CULTURE STEALERS |predecessor = Ottomanball Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |intospace = Evet(Yes) |bork = Kebab kebab, Atatürk Atatürk |food = Kebab, Lokum, Mantı, Lahmacun, Baklava, Yogurt, Turkish coffee, Turkish delight |status = Erdogan is elected again.Getting ready for the opening of the World's biggest airport And having an economic crisis. |notes = Stronkest country in Balkans. |reality = ���� Republic of Turkey ���� |gender = Male }} Turkeyball, officially the Republic of Turkeyball, is a k̶e̶b̶a̶b̶ countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East, bordered by Syriaball and Iraqball to the South, Greeceball to the West, Bulgariaball to the Northwest, and Iranball to the East. The country is divided into 81 provinces, along with his capital Ankaraball, giving him a total area of 302,535 square miles, making him the 36th largest country in the world. With a population of about 79.51 million as of 2016, he's the world's 19th most populous country. Being a Turkic country, as well as having strong ties with the western world, makes Turkey a member of the Turkic Council and NATO. However, even after his attempts, he has failed to become a member of the EUball due to the many problems he's dealing with. Turkey is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, nationalist" because of his actions towards many countryballs. He tends to act very aggressive when it comes to things like the Armenian Genocide or Cyprus, tries to stop any sort of Kurdish nationalism, and now he is beginning to make ties with countries the USAball and EU hate the most, like Iranball. Apart from his actions, Turkey still hopes that he can get away from the Middle East and become a peaceful country, however that is very unlikely. His national day is October 29. History Turkeyball is a mixed nation mostly made of Turkic people. However he is a bit Arabic, a bit Kurdish, a bit Caucasian, ancient Anatolian and some other minorities. Turkic people was originated by Huns. Huns were born from 1ball about 3200~3700 years ago from present day. They started to moving west slowly which changed their cultures a bit and they turned into the Turkic people. First Turkic country which accepted Islam was Kara-Khanidball. Short after that Seljuk Empireball was formed and Turk got into Anatolia for the first time. After the fall of Seljuk Empireball, Ottoman Empireball was formed which moved Turks completely into Anatolia. And finally after Ottoman Empireball's fall the Turkey we now today was formed. Shantae lives here.. Flag Color Relationships Friends/Arkadaşlar * Azerbaijanball - Best friends and brothers. We call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". * Bashkortostanball - I love his culture, he is my brother, but Tatarstan is a bit mad at him for no-sense reasons, I really want to make him independent as he used to be, but that vodka is an obsessive land controller. * Bosniaball - Best friend. I turned him kebab long ago. They had (and having) some similar problems cough* * Serbiaball *cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes both countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. * Canadaball - Best Western friend since 1944. Multilateral cooperation has grown through links in NATO, the United Nations and its agencies, the OSCE, the OECD, and the Council of Europe. Through these shared ties, Me and Canada are working together toward a common goal of promoting peace and stability throughout Europe, the Middle East and Central Asia. He has 63,955 Canadians of Turkish ancestry. I am proud of him * South Koreaball - We see of like brothers after I helped him to fight against North Koreaball. Even though South Koreaball forgets the name sometimes. We are also related in Mongol and language. * Northern Cyprusball - The only Cyprus and glorious son! I'm his mentor and proud father. (Also true Kebab) BUT YOUR PEOPLE BETRAY ME * Kazakhstanbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: We are from the same family so they are kebab too. Kyrgyz people betray me * Qatarball - He is my only true Arabian Friend, because he hates Saudi Arabia. But I help him and give Weapons against evil Saudi Arabiaball. And Thank you for let my soldiers into your clay. * Pakistanball - Does not recognise Armenia as a country, unlike me. Also helped me in my worst times. * Gazaball - I will always support you, Palestine! * Ukraineball - We are doing military cooperation, Crimeaball belongs to you * Mongoliaball - Is of non-kebab Buddhist relative * Georgiaball - Georgians occupy north-east of Turkey, but we're still in normal circumstances. Please tell Armenia to shut up. * Old Kurdistan - We used to be friends...Wut Happened? Why did You suddenly bombings ofus? * Kosovoball - You of independent * Japanball - He is a good friend because of since the Ertuğrul incident, he was cared my martyrs. He also denies war crimes like me, i love it * Polandball - Respectable friend, because he defeated me in 17th century at Viennaball, and from that moment Poland is respectable friend. After the partitions of Poland I still draw maps with his old territories, so Poland very likes me for this reason. * Macedoniaball - both used to have problems with greeks * Serbia IRL - We don't have problems IRL sorry for counquering you * New Zealandball - Fought against each other in the Gallipoli campaign during WWI. I now let him preform memorial services at Gallipoli. *Italyball, Franceball, Spainball, Portugalball and Romaniaball: Half-brothers. It's complicated. Neutral/Frenemies * EUball - Please let me in, I've been waiting since 1963! (And don't tell me about refugees, my refugee population is more than Macedonia FYROM [[Greeceball]]'s population) * Anti Imperialist Squad - My new friends, keep standing against imperialism.do you know? In fact, I have always liked NATO and the European Union, but I was forced by Trump’s isolationism. * Chinaball - Great trade partner of me, pls don't do anything to Uyghurs (YES NOT XINJIANG). Note: YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THAT SHIP!!! * Crimeaball - My Tatar Sister, but why support Russiaball? Oh I know You Hate That Eurogay. * Germanyball - NAZI! You tried to spy on me and now you are not letting me in to your union! YOU SAY THERE WAS GENOCIDE! But you tried to get our relations better. Btw STOP SUPPORT THOSE KURDS TERRORISTS, BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEMS BECAUSE OF YOU AND WITH THE KURDS, YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN ARMENIA! However he also doesn't like Greeceball and there are many of me on his clay. (don't you dare oppress them) AND STOP INCREASING THE GODDAMN EURO * Indiaball - Son of that colonial guy , nowadays friends now. However, I despise Gandhi for his opinions on my father's actions. I know you have issues with Pakistan and Islam, but I do not care because I am friend of yuo two. Thanks for not recognizing the Armenian Genocide. * Israelcube - I've decided to recognize this guy and have relations with him. He also hates Saudi Arabia and is friends with my brother, but why you have to hate Pakistan and Iran? * Russiaball - Today we have good relationships with him, but he distrusts me because I keep attacking his His Allies. Also Crimea is of Ukraine. * UKball - YUO HELP ARABS REVOLT! WWI NEVER FORGET!!! But we are both in NATO and we both love tea nowadays so we are good for now. * USAball - I'm in his NATO alliance, and help him with his War on Terror. But STOP SUPPORTING THAT BEGGAR, AND NORTHERN CYPRUS IS REAL CYPRUS! Call me a dictatorship one more time, I dare you. ok I agree erdoğan sucks AND STOP INCREASING GOD DAMN DOLLAR! * Australiaball - Gallipoli campaign never forget. * Swedenball - Why don’t you want to be a kebab. OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO BE ONE * Greeceball - loveA-hate relationship. The bread and butter of many comic strips is the rivalry between these two, specifically the Greco-Turkish Internet War. Both countryballs are the first to help each other when something bad happens to one of them, an example to this is the Gölcük Earthquake in 1999 in which Greeceball helped Turkeyball recover from it. Let's just hope Turkeyball will help Greeceball with his poor economyYou have good food * Bulgariaball - We are good for now but gib me your coast because that's where ethnic *cough* ISISball *cough* (nearly 3 million of them!) but he seems to let them in whatever the consequences may be. Turkeyball hopes that their democracy with 100% freedom may come rapidly as well as their refugees to get out. plox send more refugees so I can into EU * Kurdistanball - Who? Oh, that separatist (Turkey has had enough of Kurdistan and will seize any opportunity to crack the skull of the separatist). STOP BOMBING OUR CITIES YOU DIRTY RATS! AND DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY LAND YOU COCKSUCKER AND FOLLOW MY LEAD AMK. * Tunisiaball - Oh look what we have here? Some kind of wannabe kebab remover who still hates me for occupying him for like 200 years ago. Maybe I should call you for third main kebab remover. Maybe France, Italy or Spain should have colonised you after all. You stole my flag. I will invade you again you wannabe Pro-serbian fuck just wait.7 * Serbia in memes - He talks more about me than I talk about myself. Fancies himself the main kebab remover and Turkeyball's main enemy. In reality I couldn't care less about him. He's still mad that I conquered and dominated him for centuries. The accordion, anything about Ottomanball and their trademark words from their respective languages' slang are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. He is so "powerful" his only weapon is words, what a joke. * ISISball -- YOU ARE RUINING MY COUNTRY YOU IDIOT, KILLING THOUSANDS OF POEPLE IN MY COUNTTTTRRRIIIIIEEEEEE!!!?? I HOPE YOUR SOLDIERS DIE IN THE EXACT MOMENT.I AM THE FIRST COUNTRY WITH MOST REFUGES JUST FOR YOUR SILLYS WARE! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!! * Nazi Germanyball - Liked you until I learned how evil you were * Israelcube NO RELATIONS WITH YOU ANYMORE YOU ZIONIST FUCKER! I KNEW THAT YOU KILL INNOCENT PALESTINIANS SO YOU WILL PAY!! FREE PALESTINE!!! ALSO, YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO RECOGNIZE THIS GENOCIDE BECAUSE YOU DID IT AND FOOLING ME WITH UR DUNAMAH THING! EXPECT A BACKLASH TO ARMENIANS NOW Family Turkic * Xiongnuball - Ancestor * Gokturkball - Great Great Grandfather * Oghuz Yabguball - Great Grandfather * Kimek Khanateball - Grand uncle * Khwarazmianball - Grand Uncle * Seljuk Empireball - Grand father * Ottomanball - Father * TRNCball - Son * Azerbaijanball - Brother ** South Azerbaijanball - Brother ** Dagestanball - Cousin ** Astrakhanball - Cousin ** Nakhchivanball - Nephew * Turkmenistanball - Brother ** Turkmeneliball - Nephew * Kazakhbrick - Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother * Uzbekistanball - Brother * Uyghurball - Twin * Bashkortostanball - Brother * Tatarstanball - Brother Altaic * Altaiball - Distant Brother(linguistically) 8th cousin (genetically) * Yakutiaball - Distant brother (linguistically) 9th cousin(genetically) * Tuvaball - Distant Brother (linguistically) 9th cousin (genetically) * Buryatiaball - Distant nephew * Kalmykiaball - Distant nephew * Chuvashiaball- Brother * Mongoliaball - Distant Brother * Inner Mongoliaball - Distant Nephew * Japanball - Distant Cousin * South Koreaball - Distant Cousin Slavic * Crimeaball - Half-Sister Uralic * Hungaryball - Cousin * Finlandball - Distant cousin * Estoniaball - Distant cousin Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence (remotely similar to rude forms of the word "you" in Japanese). to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "Oh fuck!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off! * "Ne diyorsun" is a short version of u w0t m8. * "Yarrak" and "Sik" means dick and Fuck * "Sana ne" is a version of WHAT'S IT TO YA?! He says it to Armenia quite a lot wonder why * "Ananı sikeyim" means "fuck your mom" * TBMM is Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi it means "Grand National Assembly of Turkey" * Turkish for non-Turkish countries: in Turkish, "Türk" means "Turkish" and "Turkic". In Turkish, there is not a word called "Turkic" so they say Turkish instead of Turkic. *Wut? How To Draw Drawıng Turkeyball is easy: 1. Draw a circle. 2. Color it red. 3. Draw star and crescent. 4. Draw the eyes. Done! Gallery Turkeybal.png CMLImoH.png Kebab.png 941.png Comic of Börk.jpeg Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.54.34_AM.png Grilling kebab.png Baltic Borks.png Falolofccpc.jpg B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit from tepacheteam Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Tunisia-Turkey Drawing.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD Friends of Turkey.png pOx98H0OKTLho.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Immagration in a Nutshell.png Bithynian.png W7mC7b2.png 13567512 1292869974074274 2573477817357512733 n.jpg Parallel_universe_-_Serbia_-_Turkey.png New republic of turkey 60924.png Vaybaka.png Remove chain.png Turkeyballbymanisali1.png history_of_turkey.png Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png Polan_thw_wrong.png Greatest moments.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Natural Order Ruined.png Turkey can't catch a break.png How_to_remove_kebab.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Turkey in EU.jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Perfect Match.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png TheAbsurdishAdventuresofOttoMan.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg qezzez6.png Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest 28bw7iw2298x.png p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png FjNJGRq.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png United in Diversity.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png OSCE Negotiations.png Aba8siF.png Indir.jpg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png 0yeJpwL.png ErQuQ4s.png Sweden's Army.png Names for Turkey.png Specialized Kebab Remover.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Just Imagination.jpg Human Rights for All.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png The Sudanificator.png Another SH Lover.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Changer.png Country Evolving.png Tea Drinkers.png Misconceptions.png Can Into Eurozone.png Wait In Line.png Armeniaball_and_Turkeyball.png Turkey_card.png TURKEY_CBBBBB.png TpTdChBZwA-8.png Turkey_but_dazed.png O4nbI4j.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция tr:Türkiyetopu zh:Turkeyball Category:Turkeyball Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Mountains Category:Communist Removers Category:Europe Category:Islam Category:Red White Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Kebab Defender Category:Black Sea Category:Tea Category:Republic Category:Countryballs Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Ottomanball Category:Balkans Category:Anatolia Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Transcontinental Category:G20 Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdistanball Category:Sunni Category:Funny Name Category:NATOball Category:South Europe Category:Turkic Category:West Asia Category:Caucasoid Category:Coffee